Mercy Thompson series
The Mercy Thompson series, or the Mercedes Thompson series is written by Patricia Briggs. This is a companion series to the Alpha and Omega series, set in the same story universe and running concurrently. Series Description Urban Fantasy for adults. This series is fun, funny, and action packed. The romantic subplot is well-written, and avoids too much melodrama or love triangles. Patricia Briggs creates a developed world, and the characters in it are believeable and likeable even when making hard decisions and existing within a world of mundane and magical rules and constraints. The supernatural lore is superb, combining tradition with innovation. Series Introduction ✥ "Mercedes is a Volkswagen mechanic living in the Tri-Cities area of Washington. Her Native American heritage has gifted her with the ability to take the form of a coyote at will. She's surrounded by far more powerful supernatural beings, including werewolves, vampires and an assortment of fae." ~ from: Goodreads | Mercy Thompson series ✥ Werewolf and Native American skinwalker culture takes a realistic turn in 2006’s Moon Called, first in Patricia Briggs’ Mercy Thompson series. Using knowledge of real wolf-pack dynamics and the native culture of the Pacific Northwest, Briggs’ series takes urban fantasy out of the urban area, and introduces a novelty to urban fantasy: a stable and slow-building relationship. Though not without their problems, skinwalker Mercy and alpha werewolf Adam are still a novelty in the genre. Briggs also introduces the fae and vampires in unusual, non-urban settings. ~ Heroes and Heartbreakers Lead's Species * Coyote walker/shape shifter, mechanic, resident werewolf expert Primary Supernatural species * Werewolve, fae, vampires. The mythological tapestry also incorporates an increasing breadth of mythologies, most prominently Native American. What Sets it Apart * Coyote shape shifter in the leading role. Supernatural elements are "out' to the government, and must navigate their place in the human world. Narrative Type and Narrators * First person narrative told by Mercedes "Mercy" Thompson. Books in Series Mercy Thompson series: # Moon Called (2006) # Blood Bound (2007) # Iron Kissed (2008) # Bone Crossed (2009) # Silver Borne (2010) # River Marked (2011) # Frost Burned (2013) # Night Broken (2014) # Fire Touched (2016) # Silence Fallen (2017) # Storm Cursed ''(2019) # ''Smoke Bitten (2020) Shorts and Anthologies *0.5. Mercy Thompson: Homecoming (2009) Graphic novel *1.5. "The Star of David" in Wolfsbane and Mistletoe anthology (2008) story *6.1. "Fairy Gifts" in Naked City: Tales of Urban Fantasy anthology (July 5th, 2011) Tom in Mercyverse *6.2. "Gray" in Home Improvement: Undead Edition anthology (August 2nd, 2011) Vampire in Mercyverse *6.5. "In Red, with Pearls" in Down These Strange Streets anthology (October 4th, 2011) and Kyle's story * Shifting Shadows (September 2, 2014) — collection of Mercy Thompson and Alpha and Omega stories ** ?. "Silver" in Shifting Shadows (September 2, 2014) ** ?. "Roses in Winter" in Shifting Shadows (September 2, 2014) ** ?. "Redemption" in Shifting Shadows (September 2, 2014) ** ?. "Hollow" in Shifting Shadows (September 2, 2014) * 8.5. "Hopcross Jilly" (2015) — Companion Series, Spinoffs, Sequels or Prequels Alpha and Omega series: *o.5. "Alpha and Omega" in On The Prowl anthology (2007) * 1. Cry Wolf (2008) * 2. Hunting Grounds (2009) * 2.5. "Seeing Eye" in Strange Brew anthology (2009) - and Moira of the Alpha & Omega series * 3. Fair Game (March 6, 2012) * 4. Dead Heat (Spring 2015) - Link Other Series by Author onsite * Alpha and Omega series Cover Summaries ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—Moon Called (2006): Mercedes "Mercy" Thompson is a talented Volkswagen mechanic living in the Tri-Cities area of Washington. She also happens to be a walker, a magical being with the power to shift into a coyote at will. Mercy's next-door neighbor is a werewolf. Her former boss is a gremlin. And she's fixing a bus for a vampire. This is the world of Mercy Thompson, one that looks a lot like ours but is populated by those things that go bump in the night. And Mercy's connection to those things is about to get her into some serious hot water. ~ Goodreads | Moon Called ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—Blood Bound (2007): Under the rule of science, there are no witch burnings allowed, no water trials or public lynchings. In return, the average law-abiding, solid citizen has little to worry about from the things that go bump in the night. Sometimes I wish I was an average citizen... Mechanic Mercy Thompson has friends in low places-and in dark ones. And now she owes one of them a favor. Since she can shapeshift at will, she agrees to act as some extra muscle when her vampire friend Stefan goes to deliver a message to another of his kind. But this new vampire is hardly ordinary-and neither is the demon inside of him. Goodreads | Blood Bound (Mercy Thompson, #2) by Patricia Briggs — Reviews, Discussion, Bookclubs, Lists ✤ BOOK THREE BLURB—Iron Kissed (2008): I could smell her fear, and it satisfied something deep inside me that had been writhing under her cool, superior gaze. I curled my upper lip so she could get a good look at my sharp teeth. I might only weigh thirty or so pounds in my coyote shape, but I was a predator... Mechanic Mercy Thompson can shift her shape—but not her loyalty. When her former boss and mentor is arrested for murder and left to rot behind bars by his own kind, it's up to Mercy to clear his name, whether he wants her to or not. Mercy's loyalty is under pressure from other directions, too. Werewolves are not known for their patience, and if Mercy can't decide between the two she cares for, Sam and Adam may make the choice for her. Goodreads | Iron Kissed (Mercy Thompson, #3) by Patricia Briggs — Reviews, Discussion, Bookclubs, Lists ✤ BOOK FOUR BLURB—Bone Crossed (2009): By day, Mercy is a car mechanic in the sprawling Tri-Cities of Eastern Washington. By night, she explores her preternatural side. As a shapeshifter with some unique talents, Mercy has often found herself having to maintain a tenuous harmony between the human and the not so human. This time she may get more than she bargained for. Marsilia, the local Vampire Queen, has learned that Mercy crossed her by slaying a member of her clan—and she's out for blood. But since Mercy is protected from direct reprisal by the werewolf pack (and her close relationship with its sexy Alpha), it won't be Mercy's blood Marsilia is after. Goodreads | Bone Crossed (Mercy Thompson, #4) by Patricia Briggs — Reviews, Discussion, Bookclubs, Lists ✤ BOOK FIVE BLURB—Silver Borne (2010): Being a mechanic is hard work. Mercy Thompson, for instance, just spent the last couple of months trying to evade the murderous queen of the local vampire seethe. And now the leader of the werewolf pack, who's maybe-more-than-just-a-friend, has asked for her help. A book of fae secrets has come to light and they're all about to find out how implacable—and dangerous—the fae can be. OK, so maybe her troubles have nothing to do with the job. But she sure could use a holiday. Goodreads | Silver Borne (Mercy Thompson, #5) ✤ BOOK SIX BLURB—River Marked (2011): Mercy Thompson is a shapeshifter, a talent she inherited from her long-gone father. And she's never known any others of her kind. Until now. As Mercy comes to terms with this new information, an evil is stirring in the depths of the Columbia River. Something deadly is coming, facts are thin on the ground and Mercy feels ill at ease. Goodreads | River Marked (Mercy Thompson, #6) ✤ BOOK SEVEN BLURB—Frost Burned (2013): Mercy Thompson's life has undergone a seismic change. Becoming the mate of Adam Hauptman—the charismatic Alpha of the local werewolf pack—has made her a stepmother to his daughter Jesse, a relationship that brings moments of blissful normalcy to Mercy's life. But on the edges of humanity, a minor mishap on an ordinary day can turn into so much more. After an accident in bumper-to-bumper traffic, Mercy and Jesse can't reach Adam - or anyone else in the pack for that matter. They've all been abducted. Through their mating bond, all Mercy knows is that Adam is angry and in pain. Outclassed and on her own, Mercy may be forced to seek assistance from the most unlikely of allies: the vampire seethe. Goodreads | Frost Burned (Mercy Thompson, #7) ✤ BOOK EIGHT BLURB—Night Broken (2014): An unexpected phone call heralds a new challenge for Mercy. Her mate Adam’s ex-wife is in trouble, on the run from her new boyfriend. Adam isn’t the kind of man to turn away a person in need—and Mercy knows it. But with Christy holed up in Adam’s house, Mercy can’t shake the feeling that something about the situation isn’t right. Soon, her suspicions are confirmed when she learns that Christy has the farthest thing from good intentions. She wants Adam back and she’s willing to do whatever it takes to make it happen, including turning Adam’s pack against Mercy. Mercy isn’t about to step down without a fight, but there’s a more dangerous threat circling. Christy’s ex is more than a bad man—in fact, he may not be human at all. As the bodies start piling up, Mercy must put her personal troubles aside to face a creature with the power to tear her whole world apart. ~ Goodreads | Night Broken (Mercy Thompson, #8) ✤ BOOK NINE BLURB—Fire Touched (2016): Now she’s back, and she’ll soon discover that when the fae stalk the human world, it’s the children who suffer... Tensions between the fae and humans are coming to a head. And when coyote shapeshifter Mercy and her Alpha werewolf mate, Adam, are called upon to stop a rampaging troll, they find themselves with something that could be used to make the fae back down and forestall out-and-out war: a human child stolen long ago by the fae. Defying the most powerful werewolf in the country, the humans, and the fae, Mercy, Adam, and their pack choose to protect the boy no matter what the cost. But who will protect them from a boy who is fire touched? ~ Goodreads | Fire Touched (Mercy Thompson, #9) ✤ BOOK TEN BLURB—Silence Fallen (2017): Attacked and abducted in her home territory, Mercy finds herself in the clutches of the most powerful vampire in the world, taken as a weapon to use against alpha werewolf Adam and the ruler of the Tri-Cities vampires. In coyote form, Mercy escapes—only to find herself without money, without clothing, and alone in the heart of Europe... Unable to contact Adam and the rest of the pack, Mercy has allies to find and enemies to fight, and she needs to figure out which is which. Ancient powers stir, and Mercy must be her agile best to avoid causing a war between vampires and werewolves, and between werewolves and werewolves. And in the heart of the ancient city of Prague, old ghosts rise... ~ Goodreads | Silence Fallen (Mercy Thompson, #10) Category:Series